Simplify the following expression: ${5-(-8r-1)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 5 {-1(}\gray{-8r-1}{)} $ $ 5 + {8r+1} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 8r + {5 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 8r + {6}$ The simplified expression is $8r+6$